In the office environment, IP softphones are interconnected via data connections to a customer communication switching system. A particular IP softphone may not be located in the same geographical area as the customer business communication switching system with which it is operating. Indeed, a particular IP softphone may not even be in the same state as the communication switching system. Even if the IP softphone is in the same building as the communication switching system, the communication switching system has no automatic means for determining the physical position of the IP softphone within the building. Such position information would have to be manually entered into the communication switching system. In addition, this manual information would have to be updated as the IP softphone moves throughout the building. For example, if a business traveler is in New Jersey but is utilizing a communication switching system in Colorado, upon placing a 911 emergency call, this call will be routed to a public safety answering point (PSAP) in Colorado. Since the communication switching system has no capability to route the call to a PSAP in New Jersey or to determine the location of IP softphone, the business traveler can only hang up their IP softphone and find a traditional telephone to place the 911 emergency call. Even if the business traveler is physically located in the same building as the communication switching system in Colorado, the dispatcher at the PSAP may not be able to assist the business traveler in response to a 911 emergency call since the dispatcher has no idea where in the office building the business traveler is.